


palimpseston

by murakaru



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Romance, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: рано или поздно бессмертные наскучивают друг другу.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 2





	palimpseston

с тобой становится скучно, говорит мег, и загрей пропускает удар — кнут хлещет по лицу. не слишком больно, но унизительно. розовая вспышка перед глазами: щека вспыхивает огнем, лопается, кровь льется на шею. пару секунд мег безразлично рассматривает бордовые капли на черных камнях, а потом снова атакует.

ей надоел этот бой, надоело сторожить выход в асфодель, будто цепная собака, надоел загрей и его рассказы о мире наверху. рано или поздно бессмертные наскучивают друг другу. это происходит быстрее, если один из бессмертных вытирает об их отношения ноги. свои королевские горящие ноги, заг, намек понятен или ты снова не услышишь его, увлекшись побегом?

мег, я прекрасно понимаю намеки, пожимает плечами загрей, и мне жаль, мне правда жаль. хотя, если тебе интересно мое мнение, в расставании всегда виноваты оба.

это мало что меняет, милый, а сейчас иди и поиграй с лерни, я устала от тебя, говорит мег — и умирает. что ж, отличный способ отложить неприятный разговор до того момента, когда загрей снова появится дома, проклиная тесея, сатиров или отца. и даже тогда можно притвориться, что обсуждаешь сестринско-эринийские проблемы с никтой — и заставить загрея снова и снова убивать проклятых в тартаре, чтобы увидеться.

такие уж правила в подземном мире: если накопить побольше непониманий, то когда-нибудь они разрешатся сами собой. если подольше метаться между «надо» и «хочу», то обязательно получишь выстраданный приз. если все время лгать и злиться друг на друга, то однажды харон привезет с поверхности на своей лодке не очередные испуганные души, а медаль за самые здоровые отношения. высеки себе на лбу и каждый раз, подходя к зеркалу, прокачивай не силу или ловкость, а веру в эту хрень. можешь опробовать парочку новых приемов на скелли, а потом пойти к мег и снова получить кнутом по морде.

в самом неэротичном смысле из всех существующих.

если загрей и знает что-то о правилах подземного мира, то только это: они не работают. ты не найдешь мать, говорили они. отсюда не сбежать, говорили они. убери чертову шерсть цербера из комнаты отдыха, говорили они. ну ладно, возможно, кое в чем они действительно правы.

в чем неправа мег, так это в своей уверенности, что загрею нечем ее удивить. что она наконец-то выучила все его ироничные фразочки, все приемы в постели и в бою, все фетиши и эрогенные зоны. что отношения с ним изжили себя — и превратились в клубок взаимных претензий. иди к папочке, заг, и перестань действовать мне на нервы, если не хочешь, чтобы я опять размазала тебя тонким слоем. ты такой упертый, заг, такой красивый и такой чудовищно тупой, как я могла купиться на это все. уходи, заг, меня начинает раздражать каждый раз перед смертью видеть твою спину.

мег думает, что между ними ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что они больше не вместе. кроме того, что загрей оказался достаточно уперт, чтобы сбежать и найти мать. кроме того, что теперь убивать его — это ее работа.

загрей постоянно возвращается, чтобы доказать — она ошибается. а еще потому, что скучает по ней: ему не хватает ее колючих слов и жгучих укусов кнута. без мег побеги стали бы невыносимо унылыми, и ни тисифона, ни алекто не смогли бы ее заменить. это как вышвырнуть тесея с арены — и понять, что вокруг стало до тошноты спокойно. или навсегда утопить лерни в магме — и больше никогда не увидеть ее злобной белой черепушки. или бросить отца — и затосковать по его нудному ворчанию.

иногда мег ведет себя как стерва, и тогда загрей рад победить ее, застрелив из коронахта или проткнув варатой, но она — острые шипы в ловушках тартара. раскаленная магма реки флегетон. острый наконечник копья, зажатого в руках каменной статуи на полях элизиума.

и больно, и сладко, и весело. легкая боль приятно будоражит кровь. чем сложнее схватка, тем интереснее. если победить в неравном бою — можно урвать нечто ценное, вроде легендарного дара от олимпийца или поцелуя, снисходительно подаренного эринией.

чем развлечешь меня на этот раз, заг? — спрашивает мег, и загрей нежно улыбается ей, наматывая конец кнута на руку. задача номер один: выбраться из подземного мира. задача номер два: выбраться из тартара. подпункты: во-первых, надрать мег задницу. во-вторых, объяснить мег, что все между ними можно начать заново, на этот раз сделать все по-другому, правильно и по-взрослому. в-третьих, вернуться после победы над отцом домой, разыскать мег и предложить выпить вместе.

о, мег, сегодня я удивлю тебя, смеется загрей, доставая эгиду.

он знает, что рано или поздно бессмертные наскучивают друг другу. но так же он знает, что вечность — это слишком долго даже для скуки.


End file.
